Christmas Eve with the Messers
by XxDoreenxX
Summary: Danny and Lindsay celebrates Christmas Eve with their 2 kids, Danny becomes Santa and... read to find out.


**DISCLAIMER: **I do not anything related to CSI: NY.

**NOTE**: Another DannyLindsay fan fic, just like I promised. Thanks for your reviews on my last one! Here is an early Christmas gift to all you DannyLindsay shippers. Enjoy! ;-)

Lindsay put the turkey into the oven and set the timer. Finally, she had finished preparing all the food for her Christmas Eve dinner tonight; turkey, salad and Christmas pudding. She washed her hands and hung her apron. She walked towards the kitchen's backyard door and opened the door. She smiled at the sight that greeted her.

Danny was in the middle of a snowball fight with their kids, Sylvester and Carla. By the looks of it, Danny was getting his ass kicked by them.

"I'll get you for that!" he said, making a snowball. He raised his arm and was about to throw it towards them but Sylvester and Carla, having inherited Danny's baseball skills, beat him to it. They quickly threw snowballs at their father and they hit him square on the face.

Lindsay laughed and walked towards Danny. She brushed some snow from his hair and glasses.

"Having fun?" she asked.

"I'm having the time of my life," he said, taking off his glasses and wiping the extra snow off them. "It's as if they're running on high-voltage batteries! They never tire out."

"Anyway, thanks for babysitting them for me while I made Christmas Eve dinner."

"Nah, it's alright. I love spending time with the little monsters, no matter how naughty they are."

Sylvester and Carla ran towards their mother and hugged her.

"Mommy!" said Carla excitedly. "Guess what?"

"What?" she asked, squatting down so that she was eye level with her children.

"We beat Daddy at throwing snowballs."

"Now did you?"

"Yeah we did!"

Danny snorted. "You two just got lucky."

"Daddy can't throw snowballs," said Sylvester.

Lindsay giggled and wrapped her arms around Danny. She kissed him on the lips and he tightened his arms around her waist.

"What's Mommy doing to Daddy's mouth?" asked Carla curiously.

"She's sucking out his soul! Aaargh!" said Sylvester, getting up and walking towards Carla.

"Eeek!" screamed Carla as her brother chased her around. She was giggling.

Lindsay broke the kiss to look at Sylvester and Carla. Danny was right; they _were_ very hyper active.

"I'll do it," she told Danny.

She marched up to them and put on her best stern voice. "Sylvester Dominick Messer! Stop chasing your sister!"

No effect. They were still chasing each other around. She shook her head.

"No luck?" asked Danny, smirking.

"You go and try," she said.

"Watch and learn."

He waited for Sylvester and Carla to come nearer and when they did, he scooped up Carla in his arms. Sylvester didn't see his father and ran face first into him, making all three of them fall down into the snow.

"Wrestling match!" cried Carla and soon Sylvester and Carla threw themselves onto Danny, pushing all the wind out of him.

"Honey," he called out to Lindsay, panting. "A little help over here?"

**LATER THAT NIGHT…**

The Messers had just finished their Christmas Eve dinner and were sitting by the fireplace, listening to Christmas carols. The two children were watching a Christmas cartoon while Danny and Lindsay were talking things over a cup of hot chocolate each.

"Dinner was great. Where did you learn to cook?" asked Danny.

"I grew up in Montana, Danny," she said, smiling. "Of course I knew how to cook. Unlike you."

"Why unlike me?"

"Before we got married, you were living on instant noodles."

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you were. I remember Flack telling me that he had to cook food for you every week."

Their silly argument was interrupted by Sylvester's and Carla's sleepy yawns.

"I think somebody's getting sleepy," said Danny, picking up both Sylvester and Carla effortlessly.

"But we wanna wait for Santa," said Sylvester, rubbing his arms.

"Fat chance that'll happen," said Danny. "C'mon, kiddo. You two had quite a day. Time for bed."

"Now that you've mentioned it, I'm sleepy too," said Lindsay, getting up and stifled a yawn.

"Strange, but me too," said Danny. "C'mon, let's go."

**EVEN LATER THAT NIGHT…**

The Messer house was quiet. The giant clock showed that it was midnight. In the dark, a figure in a red suit quietly made its way to the Christmas tree. Danny tightened his grip on the bag he was carrying. Inside that bag were Christmas gifts for Lindsay, the kids and himself.

When he reached the Christmas tree, he opened the bag and placed each of their gifts next to each other. When he was done, Danny quietly made his way back up the stairs when suddenly the lights were turned on. Surprised, Danny turned around and saw Lindsay standing there, her arms folded. A smile was on her face.

"I knew you lied to me when you said that you had to go to the bathroom," she said, walking over towards him.

"Yeah, well… but -"

Lindsay pushed him so that he was sitting on the armchair. She sat on his lap. She whispered something into his ear which made him grin. Then she leaned in and brought her mouth to his. The two of them were engaged in a passionate kiss when suddenly they heard someone shouting.

"Mommy's kissing Santa Clause!" shouted Carla.

"Quick! We must save her!" said Sylvester.

The grabbed pillows and quickly ran towards Danny and Lindsay. Lindsay knew better so she quickly got up and left Danny to be pummeled by the kids with pillows.

"Stop!" said Danny. "It's Daddy!"

"Santa ate Daddy!"

"Don't worry, we'll save you, Daddy!"

As Sylvester continued hitting Danny with a pillow, Carla took out Lindsay's hand cuffs and cuffed Danny's hand to the arm of the chair.. Lindsay could only watch them in amusement.

"Give us back our Daddy!" said Sylvester, tugging onto Danny's fake beard. He tugged a little too hard and the beard came off, revealing Danny's full face.

"Oopsie," said Carla, putting her hand on her mouth.

Sylvester and Carla quickly darted up the stairs and into their rooms. As soon as they were gone, Lindsay burst into laughter.

"Oh my God," she said, walking towards Danny. "That has to be the funniest thing I've ever seen them do to you."

Danny was too busy struggling with the cuffs. "Lindsay, you _do_ have the keys for these, don't you?"

"Relax, they're in my cupboard upstairs."

"Good. Can you get them for me so that I can unlock myself?"

Lindsay smiled at him. "No, I like you this way."

Danny realized it and he smiled too. As Lindsay removed his glasses for him, Danny said "Now _this_ is what I call a Christmas gift."

**THE END**


End file.
